Holidays In Handcuffs
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Santana is feeling pressured from her parents to bring someone home for the holidays and unfortunately now her ex girlfriend broke up with her. Santana desperately tries to find someone to pretend to date her and a certain diva volunteers to help. Will she be able to convince her family that they're together while keeping her true feelings hidden from Rachel? G!p Santana
1. Chapter 1

Holidays In Handcuffs ch. 1

* * *

Santana's P.O.V

Fuckin hell! This isn't where I thought I would be in this point in my life and sadly I have no one to blame for it but myself. I'm 24 years old, fucking hot as hell in a New York airport waiting on my 'girlfriend' to hurry the hell up so we can our flight to fuckin Lima, Ohio for the holidays. I can't believe that I have to do this but I don't have a fuckin choice with my parent forcing me to come home for the holidays. I have been dodging coming home since I left after graduation to go to New York to attend NYU for my degree in law.

I graduated after 4 years of hard work and working for a law firm for the last 2 years working my way to become a legit lawyer. My bosses made work for it to get any good cases and I haven't lost a single case yet. My competition for cases is this bitch that has sleeping with our bosses to get them while I'm working my asses the right way and barely getting anywhere. I know that I could be doing the exactly same thing as her and I know that I could do better because well… have you seen me: I'm fuckin hot as hell but I don't think I'll be able to look my clients or Berry in the eye if I did.

NYU isn't that far from NYADA where Berry and Lady Hummel were going and crashed at their place and it was only supposed to be for awhile until I found a place. A few days turned into 4 years and honest the two drama queens had become my best friends and I don't know what I would without them but just don't tell them that. I still have a rep as badass to maintain but I can't afford to lose it now but they have there for me more times than I could count especially Berry after everything I did to her in high school.

I was a major bitch to her but it was the only way that I could hide my feelings for her. I know, I know who would believe that I, Santana Lopez, have a crush on Rachel fucking Berry but I did. Hell I still do but I can't tell her that because I know that she doesn't feel the same for me and I have dealt with that in my way. Why would she like me after everything I did to her in high school? I know that I change since high school and the petite singer said time and time again that she's forgiven me but I haven't. No one should have to go through what I put Rachel through and it wasn't even for a good enough to hide my feelings for her.

I bullied her, called her terrible names, and thrown slushies in her face because I was too much of coward to admit that I am in love with her. I want to and I really did but my insecurities about being out scared the hell out of me. They caused me to lose both the girls that I cared about the most because of it. I'll never have Brittany back because she love Stubbles McCripplePants and she's happy with me. All I want is for her to be happy if he makes her happy than I won't stand in their way no matter how much it hurts and I lost Rachel to the Jolly Green Giant and to the Man Whore.

She kept going back to Finn no matter how many times he broke her heart with his indecisiveness of what he wanted to do with his life. I was hella happy when the petite singer decided to kick his oafish ass to the curb and move to New York to live out her dream but in the progress she meets Brody aka Man Whore. I knew that something wasn't right with him because my Mexican Third Eye is never wrong. I snooped around to find out that he's a fucking man whore and pimping himself out to pay for his tuition or so he says.

I threaten him that if he hurts Rachel in any way that I would let Snixx out and mop the floor with his ass. The petite singer comes home that night with a sigh after she broke up with the Man Whore after I told her about what he does for a living. At first she didn't want to believe but she knows deep in her heart that I was telling her the truth and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. It seem to bring us closer as friends but I still had to keep her at a distance if fear of Rachel finding out my true feelings. I know that she's okay with knowing my biggest secret about my penis and I couldn't more grateful that she never told anyone about it even through she had every reason to tell everyone.

The only ones that knew in high school was Brittany and Quinn because they're my best friends and of all the sleepovers that we had in middle schools with popping morning woods the next day. They didn't look at me any different and promised to never tell anyone even after everything that went down between us. Anyways back to my current dilemma with my parents pressuring me to come home for the holidays. I haven't home since I moved to New York and they really want to see me but the reason they want me to come home is because my stupid brother Alejandro spilled the beans about me having a girlfriend.

I haven't had a girlfriend since Brittany and me broke up and they think I need to meet a nice girl to settle down with. I've got out on a few dates since moving here but nothing really worked until one day I meet this girl that I really like. Her name is Dani and she's funny, cute and layback and a freak in bed but I think my parents would like her but there's lays the problem. She's not Rachel no matter how I wish that she was or how much I like her. Dani and me broke up some time before Thanksgiving because it wasn't working out but remain good friends.

 _If only Alejandro had kept his mouth shut then I wouldn't been in this situation in the first place._ When I get there, I'm gonna murder his ass and hide the fucking body. In Lima, there's plenty of places to hide a body and never been found again but don't ask me how I know that. I came home after a conversation with Mami and her badgering me into coming with my girlfriend to find a certain diva sitting on our couch in our pent house apartment a few block from Broadway. With both of our paychecks, we were finally able to move out of that shitastic loft and into something a lot better.

Kurt moved into Brownstone with Blaine 2 years after all this time and with Anderson getting his shit together to purpose which lady Hummel agreed to. I'm happy for the both of them because they both deserve each other but I can't help but feel jealous of what they have because I want that with Rachel but I know that it will never happen. It's a line that I won't be able to cross with her because I don't want to lose what I have with her. This is how I got into another situation to fix the situation that I'm in.

* * *

 _I flopped on the couch, letting out a loud, irritated sigh as I rub my tired eyes._

 _"Are you okay, San? You seem more tired than usual." Rachel said concerned._

 _"I'm fine"_

 _"You don't seem fine. Is it work related?" Rachel asked setting her magazine down._

 _"No, it's not work related. It's just my Mom and her badgering me into coming home for the holidays" I said frowning._

 _"What is wrong with going home for the holidays? It is the prefect time to be around loved ones and being close with one another in holiday cheer. It has been quite awhile since the last time you went home and I can understand your Mother wanting to see you even if it is for a few days" Rachel said smiling._

 _"She's expecting me to come home with my girlfriend because my stupid brother couldn't fucking keep his mouth shut. If I don't show up with someone then I'm gonna have to sit through another dinner with my family asking when I'm gonna settle down and I don't want to sit through that again" I said shaking my head._

 _"I see your dilemma" Rachel said rubbing her chin._

 _"It's just easier to show up" I said sinking into the couch._

 _"Or you could show up with your girlfriend"_

 _"Rach, you know that Dani and me broke up a month ago"_

 _"I do know this but what if I pretend to your girlfriend for the trip. No one would know that it's not true except for the two of us" Rachel said smiling at her 'brilliant' idea._

 _I looked at her so quick that I'm sure that I almost gave myself whiplash as I looked at her in shock. I'm for sure that I heard her wrong and I didn't hear what I just heard. Rachel didn't just suggest what I thought she did, did she? Who is this girl that's sitting across from me._

 _"No Rachel, it's a bad idea" I said shaking my head._

 _"It's not a bad idea, San. You'll have someone to show off to your family and what's better than a successful Broadway star and a rather attractive at that. Plus this will be perfect practice for me as well" Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"Of course you would turn this into an acting exercise" I said playing rolling my eyes. "But you're my best friend and I couldn't ask that of you, Rachel"_

 _"You don't have to ask me because I'm offering to do it and I care about you. Please let me do this for you, Santana" Rachel said taking my hands in her own._

 _I looked her in the eyes and I saw nothing bit sincerity in her eyes I knew that she would do this without me asking her to. The petite singer stuck her lip out in her infamous Rachel Berry pout and I knew that I was a goner because she uses this on every time she doesn't get her way. I fall for every time: hook, line and sinker._

 _"Fine, fine just turn the pout off" I said rolling my eyes annoyed._

 _"You won't regret this, San" Rachel said throwing her arms around my neck._

I'm already regretting do this. I just hope that my feelings don't end up coming somehow ruining my relationship with her.

* * *

As you can see, I am very much screwed as I waited for Rachel to hurry so we get this over with. I have my carry out bad resting on my shoulder with my headphones around my neck.

"You could've helped me, you know"

I smirked at how annoyed the voice sounded to how around to have an annoyed look directed at me. I might have changed since high school but old habits die hard and annoying Rachel is still my favorite pastime.

"I could've but I really didn't want to" I said smirking.

"You're such a ass" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"True but you love it" I said chuckling.

"Whatever you say, baby" Rachel said shaking her head.

"Baby? What the hell?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We are dating so we might as well as have terms of endearment for each other if we are to pull this off" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

I can't help the way my heart beating a little fast at the nickname but I willed it to stop. I can't afford to fall even further for this girl even more than I already have because I know that this whole thing with us dating is fake and I'll never have the diva the way that I want her. The sooner I get over that then better off I am and we can put this behind us while keeping our friendship intact.

"Now boarding flight 258 to Lima, Ohio. Now boarding flight 258 to Lima, Ohio"

I pulled out my ticket when something grabs my hands and I look to see that it's a slightly smaller hand. I look to see that it belongs to Rachel as she leads me towards the tunnel before giving our tickets to the flight attendant before getting on the plane. We quickly find our seats as I put our bags in the cabinet above our heads before sitting in the middle seat next to the petite singer by the window. I take in a deep breath in order to calm my growing anxiety because not many people know that I have a fear of extreme heights.

I can get roller coasters just fine but any higher than that, I start freaking out and having pain attacks. Brittany was the only one that was able to keep me calm and not think about how high we were but I don't have her anymore. I nearly jumped out of my skin when something grabs my hand to see that it's only Rachel and I let out a shaky nervous breath of relief. I look to see a concern look on the diva's face and I hate that it's there because I don't need anyone's concern or pity. I'm still a badass no matter what.

"Are you okay, San? You look pale"

"I'm fine"

"But you just had a death grip on the armrest and you look like you're ready to bust out of the plane window. Please tell me what's wrong" Rachel said pleadingly.

"I'm afraid of heights" I said sighing.

"Really? But you got all the roller coasters at the amusement park for grad night so I don't understand how you're afraid of heights" Rachel said confused.

"I can handle roller coaster but riding on airplanes scare the hell out of me. All the times that I have been on one, I had Brittany to distract me but I don't know and I'm freaking out" I said shaking my head.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of because everyone has something that they're afraid of. You might not have Brittany but you do have me and I'll help you through this" Rachel said kissing me on the cheek.

All my anxiety seemed to dissipate after feeling Rachel's lips against my cheek but it also electricity through the rest of my body. I didn't even notice the plane taking off because I was trying to keep the blush off my face. I'm hoping that it's true about ethnic people not being able to blush. _This is gonna be one long holiday._

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Holidays In Handcuffs ch. 1

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I spend the whole flight reassuring Santana everything would alright and the Latina put on her brave face through it all but every time the place experience a little disturbance, she would squeeze my hand like it was her last life line. I am honored that she would share something so personal with me about her fear of flight because the hot-shot lawyer is afraid of something. Santana and I have grown quite close over the years since graduation and I can call her my best friend besides Kurt and I love spending time with her because I get to see a softer side of her that people rarely see.

Most people see a sharp tongue lawyer that can turn the toughest criminals into a crying mess with a few words and a glare but I see someone who cares very much about her loved ones and want to make it better place for them. The Latina is a big teddy bear no matter how much she denies and claims that she's a badass but I beg to differ.

I would have never imagine myself being best with Santana Lopez: the girl that used to bully me in high school but we are and I am glad that we are friends. When we went from enemies to teammates to roommates to best friends and I have to say that it has been an interesting journey together with all the fights and bickering we have gotten into as roommates but it is not as mean spirited as it was in high school. There were a few fights that it almost came to blows or the insults were below the belt with Kurt having to intervene but we always managed to resolve our differences and with our friendship intact.

I cannot stand the thought of losing the Latina over something trivial after everything we have been through together. When the lawyer came home that night about going home for the holidays and no longer having a girlfriend to show off to her parents because they were pressuring her, I had to think of a way to help my friend. It was obviously that this was stressing her out immensely I instantly came up with the amazing idea of myself pretending to be her girlfriend for holidays. I mean it should not be too hard to do to be in love with the lawyer and all I have to do is be extra affectionate than I normally am with her plus I am amazing actress.

Santana was against me doing this for her because she does not want to get me involved but I want to help her because she is important to me. I am managed to convince to let me do this with the help of the infamous Berry which she falls for every time and has helped get my way more often than not. I cannot say that I am not nervous about meeting the Latina's family because I would be lying because I want to make a good impression on them and she should them that I am well able of taking care of her.

We walked off of the plane with the lawyer sighs in relief to be off of the plane and I giggle at her reaction with a firm glare directed in my way. I smile at Santana because her glare doesn't scare me anymore like it used to in high school and without hesitation I lean forward to place a simple kiss on her cheek. The glare disappear as the Latina looks everywhere but at me making a smile to form on my face before grabbing her hand and led her towards the baggage claim to get our bags. The lawyer grabs her duffel bag and I reach to grab my own when it comes into view but a tan hand grabs it before I could. I look at Santana with a confused look on my face before crossing my arms with a frown.

"I can carry my own bag, Santana" I said frowning.

"I know that you can, Berry but I'm trying to be chivalrous here" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you but it is not necessary and if we're going to be in a relationship then you have to stop calling me Berry all the time"

"Ay dios mio, you're so bossy sometimes Estrella. Remind me why we're dating" Santana said smirking.

I could not help the heart flutters at nickname that Santana had placed upon but I shake it off. She is going along with the plan and nothing less. Focus Berry, put you game face on.

"Because you are madly in love with me and thought that it was time that I was properly introduced to your parent" I said calmly.

"What makes you think that I'm madly in love you. How you know that you're not madly in love with me?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I have noticed the way that you constantly stare at me and always teasing me. It only makes sense that you felt the need your feelings for me" I said teasingly.

"Y-Yeah right, Berry as if. I tease you because you don't make it very hard to do especially with how your wardrobe used to be"

"I am still upset with you, Kurt and Quinn for burning my animal sweaters. They were not that bad" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"You're right, they weren't that bad. They were a crime against humanity and did nothing for your body. Who would have thought that Rachel Berry had a smokin body under all of those horrible animal sweaters and argyle skirts. I'm glad that I burned them except for that polar bear one, it was exactly cute" Santana said giggling.

"You brought me that sweater and I had to hide it so it would not get destroyed" I pouted.

"Oh right, I remember that. Come on Estrella, don't pout. I'm sorry for destroying your sweaters" Santana said pulling me into her arms.

I melt into her embrace because I never felt safer than when I'm in the Latina's arms and I do not want to leave them. I never told her this because I do not want to make our friendship with that kind of confession so I kept it to myself.

"Oh my god, I never thought that I would see the day that Satan being affectionate with anyone"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see a man around the age of 28 with the same skin tone as Santana, the same expressive brown eyes, short curly black hair, the built of an athlete or someone that workouts regularly and a mischievous glint in his eye. I can safely assume that this might be the Latina's brother from the uncanny resemblance between the two.

The hotshot lawyer lets go of me before walking towards the man with an impassive look on her face and smacks him upside the head with an audibly skin against skin sound. The man rubs his bruised head as Santana yells at him in Spanish while drawing some attention from people as they passed us. I walk over towards them and putting a hand on the Latina's shoulder which seems to pacify her slightly but only slightly. She is still glaring at the man who looks appreciative that he was no longer being yelled at in public.

"Good to see you too, sis" the man said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Alejandro. You're lucky that I'm going all Lima Heights on your ass" Santana said glaring at Alejandro.

"Still claiming to be from the hood even though Lima Height is on the nicer side of town" Alejandro said rolling his eyes.

"Rachel, this is my idiot brother Alejandro. Alejandro, this is my girlfriend Rachel" Santana said introducing the both of us.

"Hello Alejandro, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" I said holding out my hand.

"Wow she's hot, lil sis. How did you pull that off? It's _**very**_ nice to meet you, Rachel" Alejandro said with a flirtatious smile on his face.

He kisses the back of my hand before Santana gets in-between us as she pushes her brother away from me. I can feel the anger radiating off of my girlfriend as she glares at the older Lopez but the smile does not leave his face but I can tell that he is getting under his sister's skin for the fun of it.

"She's mine, Alex and don't try anything, got it" Santana said pointing a finger in his face.

"Calm down, sis. I'm not gonna steal your girlfriend from you and couldn't if I wanted to, right Rachel" Alejandro said amused.

"San, you know that I am not interested in your brother but it is very cute that you're getting jealous over little old me" I said dramatically holding my hand to my heart.

"I'm not jealous" Santana said frowning.

"It is okay to be jealous, baby" I said kissing her on the cheek.

Santana looks away with a pout on her lips and I couldn't help but find it quite it adorable. I wrap my arms around her waist as she leans into me slightly.

"Whipped" Alejandro said making whipping noises.

"Fuck you, Alex" Santana said flipping him off.

"I'm not into the incest thing but I am sure that you and Rachel are getting in plenty back in New York" Alejandro said laughing at our reaction.

 _Does every Lopez have a perverted sense of humor? Why does he thing that we are sleeping together? Even if Santana and I were in a real relationship, I am not sure that we would be having sexual relations with each other just yet Do not get me wrong, Santana is a very attractive woman and she certain have a lot going for her. She is always bragging about her sexual prowess in bed although and the girls that she brings home do seems to leave the apartment well satisfied if their moaning is anything to go by. Well her parents thinking that we are having sexual intercourse like Alejandro. I do not hope so because I do not know if I will be able to handle then. Calm down, Rachel and focus on the task at hand._ I jumped when I feel something grabbing my hand and I turn to see that it is a concerned looking Santana.

"Are you okay, Estrella? You seem nervous" Santana said concerned.

"Well I am meeting my girlfriend's parents for the first so I assume that should be a little nervous, right" I said laughing nervously.

"Don't worry, they'll love you just as much as I do… well not as much as I do but pretty close" Santana said kissing me on the temple.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"Can you two keep your hands off each other long enough to get in the car" Alejandro said leaning against car.

"You're just mad that I have a smokin hot girlfriend that I get to kiss whenever I want" Santana said smirking.

"Whatever. I can get a girlfriend I want if I wanted to" Alejandro said rolling his eyes.

"Then where is she?"

"San, be nice" I said smacking her on the shoulder. "But he started" Santana said pointing at her brother.

"Well I'm finishing it" I replied.

"I like this one, sis. She got you on a short leash" Alejandro said laughing.

"No one has me a short leash" Santana said frowning.

"Yes, I do" I said kissing her on the cheek.

Santana blushes but doesn't say anything as Alejandro bends over laughing his head off. We get into the older Lopez' car as I mentally prepare to meet the Latina's parents and get through this holiday as her girlfriend. _I can do this! I know that I can do this!_

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Holidays In Handcuffs ch. 3

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

When I thought this day couldn't get any worse but try having your fuckin idiot brother making jokes at your relationship for the last fuckin hour in his car. Rachel thinks he's funny but I don't because I just wanna smash his head through the window shield just to shut him the fuck up. So far Alex thinks that we're a couple but I'm not worried about him calling us out on our shit but it's my Mami that I'm fuckin worried about. She always seem to know when I'm lying and I don't want her to find out that the diva and me aren't really dating.

She knew that I was a lesbian before I could admit it to myself no matter how much I denied it to everyone that thought I was one. When I came out to her and Papi, it didn't change how they felt about me even Papi had to give me the safe sex talk. It was incredibly embarrassing and awkward because of my dick and we're not sure if I can get a girl pregnant or not. I'm normally careful with who I sleep with because I don't wanna catch nothing behind anyone or having some crazy baby mama that's trying to make me pay child support.

I ain't down for that shit and I ain't about to get caught slipping out here on these streets. I'm nervous about my parents meeting the petite singer because they know about we're gotten closer over the years since graduation but not how close and I'm not sure if we can pull this off. I jump when I feel something grabbing my hand to see that it's Rachel who's holding it. I look at her to see her smiling at me lovingly and I feel my heart skip several beats because I wish that she would look at me like that and not have it be an act. The diva has always been a good actress but I want her to return my feelings but it's not gonna happen. I want to stop hoping that she will because it hurts too much to hope only to be let down in the end especially when you know that it's coming.

"Relax baby, you look so nervous" Rachel said smiling.

"Easy for you to say" I said rolling my eyes.

"Not necessarily. I'm just as nervous as you if not more. This is the first time that I'm going to meet your parents and I do want to make a good impression on them" Rachel replied.

"You have nothing to worry about. They'll love you" I said smiling.

"Ay dios mio, you two are so mushy. Rachel, you're turning my badass sister into a wuss" Alejandro said looking at us through the rear view mirror.

"Shut up Alex, I'm still a badass" I said glaring at him.

"Sure you are" Rachel said kissing my cheek.

I can't help the blush forming on my cheeks but I'm hoping that Alejandro doesn't call me out on it or Rachel noticing it and it looks like they notice anything. I mentally sigh in relief and it isn't long before we reached my parents' house. I am hoping that my parents believe this charade that we're trying to pull on them but I can only hope for the best.

My brother pulls into the driveway before parking the car as we get out. He pops the trunk before I grab our duffel bags and sling them over one shoulder. I take Rachel's hand in my house before leading her up to the front porch when the door is swung wide open and I'm engulfed in my mother's arms. I relax into her arms as I wrap my arms around her and bury my face into her shoulder. It's been good awhile since I received a hug from my Mami and honestly I miss her embrace.

"Santi, you're finally home" Mami said squeezing me tightly.

"Sorry, I've away for so long" I muttered into her shoulder.

"Have you been eating properly? Have you been sleeping alright? Is everything okay at your job?" Mami asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm eating properly and I'm sleeping okay. Everything is good at the job, I'm the best lawyer that they got" I said smugly.

"That's good, hija" Mami said smiling.

"Come on Maria, let the poor girl in before you give her the third degree" Papi said appearing next to Mami.

"Hola Papi" I said hugging him.

"Hey hija, come out of the cold and bring your bonita friend with you" Papi said smiling at Rachel.

I take Rachel's hand lead her into the living room when Papi made Alex take our bags to my room. The idiot mutters under his breath as he takes our bags from me before disappearing up the stairs. _Karma is a bitch._ I snicker at his luck when Mami says something to me.

"What?"

"I said when were you going to tell us that you're the Broadway star Rachel Berry?" Mami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhhhh, we only been dating for awhile" I said scratching my neck.

"I think that she's just saying that so she could have me all to herself" Rachel said playfully.

"I think so too. How could you hide such a beautiful girl like Rachel from us? Alejandro, I get but us. That's just not right" Papi said shaking his head at me.

"How long have you two been dating, Rachel?" Mami asked curious.

"We have dating for about 3 months now before we known each other for a lot longer" Rachel said lacing our fingers together.

"Who admitted their feelings first?"

"Santana did, she was too shy at first to admit that she was in love with me but after awhile she got tired if seeing me in bad relationships that she came to her and admit that she cares for me beyond friendship. She didn't think that I would return her feelings because she thought I was straight since she has only seen in heterosexual relationships. I told her that I care for her and I'm more than willingly to give us a chance. It's been one of the best decision that I have ever made beside pursuing my career on Broadway" Rachel said pushing a lock hair behind of my ear.

I shiver a little when her fingertips brushing against my skin as I try not to blush at the look that she's giving me. _Come on Lopez, don't let Rachel do all the work. This is a two way street._ I take her hand, bringing it up to my lips and looking at her like she's the only girl in the world for me because she is. For the rest of time here, I'm gonna act on my feelings and show the petite diva how much I care even though she's gonna think that it's an act. I don't care as long as I get to have her this way even if it's for a little while as I hear the diva's breath hitch.

"Ah young love. It's refreshing to see nowadays" Papi said smiling.

"What are your intentions with my daughter, Rachel?" Mami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mami!"

"It's okay, San. My intentions with your daughter, Mrs. Lopez are that I want to make sure that she's happy while she reaches her goals. Santana's one of the most stubborn, uncooperative person that I have ever met but she's kind hearted, sweet, loyal, overly protective person as well. She means a lot to mean and I want to be the person that she can rely on when she needs help though she doesn't think that she needs it. I want to be the reason why she's happy if she will let me" Rachel said looking Mami dead in the eyes.

They stare at each other for a moment and I'm nervous to see what Mami does next but this will set us for the next few days. A smile forms on Mami's face before turning to look at me.

"I think that you have a good one here, Santi. Hold onto her" Mami said smiling.

"Thanks Mami, I will" I said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Why don't you two go and wash up for dinner? It must've been a long flight here" Papi said standing up.

"You have no idea" I muttered under my breath. I lead Rachel out of the living room up to my room and I look to see that it hasn't change a bit since I left for New York. My posters of varies singers and bands were scattered over my walls, my bed is still in the middle of the room next to my computer, my plasma screen TV is attached to the wall opposite to my bed, a small bookcase with a few books, a two dressers, a nightstand, and a posh couch under to the window. I shrugged my coat off my shoulder before placing it on the back of my computer chair and flop on my back on the bed.

"Well that was something"

"I think that we did well. I think your parents think that we're a couple" Rachel replies.

"Maybe but I think you laid it on a little thick with that speech that you gave my Mami, don't you think?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so. I do want you to be happy and I do want to help you reach your goals. I told her the truth about how I feel about you even though the both of us truly don't have romantic feelings for each other" Rachel said taking her coat off.

"Right" I said sighing.

I flop down on the bed. Today has been a long day and all I want to do is sleep but we have to go down stairs soon for dinner. I feel the bed dip slightly before I feel something on my shoulder and something laying across my stomach. I look to see that the diva's head laying on my shoulder with her arm wrapped around my stomach as she snuggles into me. This is a normal occurrence between over the years with the petite singer wanting to cuddle with me usually when she's sick or when she's making me watching Funny Girl or some musical.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm tired and I wish to cuddle with my girlfriend for awhile. Is that a problem?"

"You're lucky that you're cute or else I'd push you off the bed" I said smirking.

"So rude" Rachel said lightly smacking my stomach.

"Oh please, you love it" I said laughing slightly.

"Why am I dating you?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes.

"Because you couldn't resist the Lopez charm" I said running my hand through my hair.

"The Lopez charm? Seriously?" Rachel deadpanned.

"Every Lopez has it and women tend to find us irresistible"

"If I remember correctly your parents as well as your brother believe that you fell madly in love with me and not the other way around" Rachel said smirking smugly.

"But you and me know the truth"

"Whatever you say, Santi" Rachel said teasingly.

"Call me that again and I will ends you" I said glaring at her.

"Santi. Santi. _Santi!_ " Rachel said playfully.

I rolled us over so that I was on top of her with her hands above her head before growling at her but that stupid smirk is still on her face. I hold the diva's wrists together with one hand while the other tickles her side mercilessly as she laughs. She begs me for me to stop but I continue to tickle under she breathing heavily before letting her hands go as I look at her chest heaving up and down. I look the petite singer in the eyes before my eyes move to her deliciously kissable lips as I lick my lips subconsciously.

"Hey Santana, can I-. Sorry I didn't know that you were getting busy" Alejandro said before leaving.

I rolled off of Rachel before moving as far away from her as the bed would allow. _What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't have done that. Rachel is my friend and my roommate. My very straight friend and roommate that I want to kiss so badly. She doesn't want me like that._

"I'm sorry Santana" Rachel said breaking my mental rant.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked confused.

"I took our playful banter too far and now Alejandro thinks that we're sleeping together. He must think so poorly of me now" Rachel said looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry about Alex. He doesn't think of poorly of you even if he did, he's a hypocrite. My brother's a man-whore so you're fine. Come on, dinner should be ready by now" I said standing up.

Rachel follows me out of my room and down into the kitchen to see Alex looking at me with a smug smirk. I glare at him as the diva sits next to me awkwardly. _This is gonna be a long few days._

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Holidays In Handcuffs ch. 4

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I awoke the next day in an unfamiliar bed in a room that doesn't belong to me before realizing where I am and what I'm doing here. I tried to sit up but unable to because of someone's arm wrapped around my waist and a warm breath against the back of my neck. I rolled over onto my side to see a sleeping Santana next to me and I couldn't help notice how much more relaxed she seemed to be than she is awake, unburdened by her work load.

By in New York, the Latina works so hard for her law firm with all the cases, the late nights and the forgetting to eat half the time. She never takes a break unless I beg to her to and I'm glad that she's taking this time off to get some much needed rest because I'm worried that something is going to happen if the lawyer doesn't so slow down soon.

I reach up and cupped her cheek before running my thumb across it and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Santana sighs in content as I wiggled out of her arms before walking out of the room down the stairs and into the kitchen where I find Mrs. Lopez cooking breakfast. It amazes me how both the Lopez women look so much alike and I can see where the lawyer gets her good looks from. The older woman looks up to see me standing in the door and smiles at me.

"Good morning Rachel, did you sleep well?" Mrs. Lopez asked smiling.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking. Is there anything that I can help you with?" I asked curious.

"Aren't you sweet? None of good for nothing children ever ask me if I needed help. You can turn on the coffee machine for me"

"Okay. Knowing Santana, she's gonna be cranky all day if she doesn't get any coffee in her system" I said giggling.

"So you know"

"I have to live with her and I have seen what she's like when she first wake up. It's not an experience that I would not like to have again" I said shuddering.

Santana has been cranky but when she first wakes up, she's extra cranky and irritable than she usually is so I made sure that there's a fresh pot of coffee in the morning for her to drink. Mrs. Lopez chuckles at my reaction before letting me help her with the rest of breakfast. We worked in silence for awhile and it's nice spending some time with Santana's mom because she's almost like the younger Latina only less cranky and doesn't poke fun at me as much.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Mrs. Lopez asked. "Of course" I said turning to face the older woman.

"You know about Santi's condition, right. I assume that she told you" Mrs. Lopez asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do know about San's condition. She wasn't necessarily ready to tell me about it but she is very important to me and it doesn't change the fact that I care very much about her. I don't know what my life would be like without her and I'm not easily scared off by Santana's anatomy" I said seriously.

"That's good to hear because that my daughter is a lot to handle and I want to make sure that she's with the right person. I know that you and Santana weren't exactly friends in high school but I know that she does care about you a lot. More than she's willing to admit. Please take care of her, okay? She's my only daughter and I don't want her to get hurt" Mrs. Lopez said sighing sadly.

I can tell that the older woman is just looking for her daughter because she care so much just like I do. I know that Santana is very much loved by her parents because I could see it in their eyes during dinner last night. The last thing that I want is Santana getting hurt by anyone and I want Mrs. Lopez to know that I'm serious about her daughter because she's one of my closet friends. The lawyer has helped me through so much and been there when I needed her the most. I couldn't ask for a better friend than Santana and before I could open my mouth say something, footsteps walking through the kitchen is heard. I turned to see a half asleep Latina walking in towards me as she wraps her arms around my waist with her chin tucked into the crook of my neck.

"San?"

"Tired. Empty bed. You not there" Santana muttered.

"Awww you missed me" I squealed.

"Don't make a big deal out of it" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Oh so I get full sentences now" I said playfully.

"You made me coffee?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Why do you think that there's always a fresh pot waiting for you at the apartment?" I asked smirking.

"Coffee fairies or in my case, coffee hobbits" Santana said smirking.

"You're not funny" I said glaring at her.

"Oh please, I'm hilarious and you know it" Santana said giving me a half smile.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

Santana laugh as she lightly smacks me on the butt.

"That ass tho" Santana said making her coffee.

"San, your Mom's in the room" I said covering my butt.

"Your point?" Santana asked sipping her coffee.

"It's okay hija. Her father's worse" Mrs. Lopez said giggling at us.

"Speak of the devil" Santana said as her Dad walks into the room.

Dad yawns before kissing his wife on the lips with Santana making faces at them for it. Mr. Lopez chuckles as he kisses his daughter on the forehead then doing the same with me and I couldn't help me feel special. The lawyer chuckles at my reaction before wrapping her arm around my waist and kisses me on the cheek as my cheeks turn a light pink.

"Seriously Rachel, you're turning my sister into a lovey-dovey wuss"

We turned to see Alejandro standing in the entrance of the kitchen with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. The younger Lopez male is dressed in a mechanics suit with the top half wrapped his waist. Santana glares at her brother and opens her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

"San isn't a wuss, Alejandro. She's very sweet, caring and loving person" I said kissing Santana on the cheek.

The smirk on Alejandro turns into a grin before he bursts out laughing and for what reason I don't know. Santana face-palms herself as she shakes her head.

"Thanks a lot, Estrella. Now I'm never gonna hear the end of it" Santana said glaring at me.

"Sorry baby but it's true. Are you upset with me?" I pouted.

"Dammit, don't pout at me" Santana groans.

"Forgive me?" I asked peppering her cheek with kisses.

"You're lucky that you're cute" Santana said wrapping her arms around me.

"Might as well turn in your playa call, sis because Rachel already got you wrapped around her little finger" Alejandra said wigging his fingers at us.

Santana growls at her brother before chasing him around the hosue and Alejandro's laughter could be heard as Santana yelling, 'RUN BITCH RUN!"'. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez shake their heads at their children as I just laugh.

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Holidays In Handcuffs ch. 5

 **Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday but I kinda forgot so I'm posting it now as a late Christmas present. There's gonna be about 3 or 4 chapter left for this and I'm gonna try to post them before the year is over so hopeful you'll stick with me for that long**

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

I swear that I hate my brother sometimes. I'm not a lovey-dovey wuss and if he wants to live to see another day, he'll never say it again. Lima hasn't changed since I left for New York and I have to say that I haven't missed it at all. I'm glad that I left cause who would miss a town filled with closed-mind homophobes who can't wrapped their heads around anyone being a little different than them. The trip to New York was more than worth it because I was able to come into my own and reach my dream of being a lawyer.

I worked my butt off to get where I am and I think that I am a better person even though I'm still a badass bitch who keeps it real and it has come in handy in court for me. I'm walking around town hand in hand with Rachel before going inside of Lima Bean after shopping for hours for what I have no idea but my feet are killing and my needs for something warm is high as hell. One thing that I like about this town is how festive it can get and ii love walking around looking at the Christmas lights that everyone decorated their homes with.

Papi used to take me and Alex around the neighborhood to look all the Christmas lights when we were younger before he had to go work and I loved it every moment of it. It was special to me because he would carry me on his strong shoulders and I loved how close we were then even now we're close. Over the years, we spent less time together because of his work so he stopped taking us and Alex had to take me to see the lights and when I was old enough I was able to take myself. I miss those times with my Papi but I didn't stop me before being a little resentful towards him choosing work over us. Now I know that he was doing his best to provide for his family and I'm grateful for everything he has done for me. I couldn't ask for a better father.

"You're smiling"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Rachel looking at me with a raised eyebrow and questioning look on her face. I realized that we're sitting at one of the table and there's a drink sitting in front of me. _What the fuck? Was I that deep in thought? Well shit._

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes, you was. What were you thinking about?" Rachel asked curious.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it" I said shaking my head.

"San, if we're going to be in this relationship together then we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. It can't be nothing if it's bringing a smile on your face so tell me" Rachel replied.

"Don't you think that you're taking this 'relationship' a little too seriously, Rach" I said using air quotes.

"I don't think so and don't deflect answering the question" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"I'm not deflecting anything" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, you are and if you don't tell than I will be forced to use extreme measures to get the information that I'm seeking" Rachel said smirking.

"Oh really? What extreme measures would that be, Estrella?" I asked resting my chin on the palm of my hand.

Rachel turns to face me fully before cupping my face with one hand and leaning in to place butterfly kisses along my neck. My breath hitch as I feel myself going rigid. _W-What is s-she doing this? It feels really good but we shouldn't be doing this. We're in public and… aye dios mio why is her hand on my thigh? Oh my god, it's sliding up higher. R-Rachel, p-please stop._ I grabbed her hand that's on my thigh as the diva looks up at me with an not-so-innocent look on her face.

 _She knows what she's doing. Oh she is good but two can play at this game._ Before I could do anything, a voice calls my names and I looked up to see the source of the new voice. My eyes widened at the sight of my ex-girlfriend Brittany standing not too far from where we were sitting and Stubbles McCripplePants is not too far from her. _What are they doing here? The last time that I heard is that Britt was on tour with Lady Gaga or something so why's she here? I haven't seen since she broke my heart and choose him over me._

"Oh my goodness, San!" Brittany said bouncing towards us.

The dancer wraps her arms around my neck and I awkwardly pat her on the back because I don't know what to do in this situation. I gotten over the heartbreak due to Rachel's help but I haven't see Brittany since graduation and the fact that the both of us live on opposite sides of the country made it easier for me to avoid running into her. The dancer pulls back to look at me with that cute confused look on her face but it quickly disappears when she sees the petite singer and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yay Rachie, you're here too" Brittany said picking up Rachel.

"Hi Brittany, it's good to see you" Rachel said hugging Brittany.

"What are you doing here, Britt?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I always come home for the holidays to see my family since graduation. I came to your house a few times but your Mami told me that you never come home for the holidays. They miss you San and I do too" Brittany pouted.

"I've been busy with work and stuff" I said shrugging my shoulder. "Well she's here now so that's all that matters" Rachel said taking my hand in hers.

Brittany looks between the both of us with a intense look on her face before looking at interlaced fingers. It isn't long before a smile breaks onto her face before jumping up and down excitedly with Rachel and me looking at her with shared confused looks.

"Oh you finally told Rachel how you feel about her. That's great, San. I'm happy for you" Brittany said smiling.

Rachel frowns slightly and I froze at the dancer's declaration. _How? How did she know about my feelings for Rachel? I never told anyone about them so… well this is Brittany and she is a genius when it comes to reading people especially me._ I look to see the diva looking at me with a look that says, 'We have to talk and you're not getting out of this'. The petite singer turns to Brittany with a megawatt smile on her face before squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, it could awhile for to admit though I wish that she had told me sooner" Rachel said smiling.

"San has never been good at expressing her feelings but I'm glad that she has you now. You're good for her, Rachel" Brittany said smiling.

"I think so too" Rachel said with a nod.

"Well I have to go but we should hang out before you guys leave for New York" Brittany replied.

"Sure B" I said smiling half-heartedly.

Brittany waves at the both of us before wheeling Stubbles out through the front door and I sigh in relief. Thing have never been this tense or awkward around the dancer but I guess it's because how everything went down years ago. I look at Rachel to see that the wheels are turning her head and I know that she has questions about what Brittany had said with knowing the diva, she won't stop until she gets the answers that she's searching for. I pull the petite singer out of Lima Bean towards the house because I don't want do this with a bunch of people around.

It's a little unnerving with the shorter girl being this quiet because being quiet or patient isn't one of Rachel's strong suit but I'm glad that she is for once. We reached the house and it was quieter than usual which means that everyone is out doing who knows what at the moment which is fortunate for me. I lead the diva towards my room before closing the door behind and I turned to face her to see open her mouth. I cover it with my hand before the Broadway star to say something.

"Rachel, I know that you have questions that you want to ask me and I'll answer them but before you ask, just open this" I said pulling a small box out of my coat pocket.

Rachel's eyes widen to sizes of dinner plates and I hear gasp against my hand. It's funny and adorable at the same time because I know what she's thinking at the moment.

"And before you freak out on me. No, it's not a engagement ring. It's gonna be a while before I get you one of those" I said chuckling slightly.

The diva takes the box from me and opens it to see that's a necklace of a star with the word 'Broadway Star' in cursive writing. I thought about giving this to her tonight before Brittany showed up at Lima Bean for Christmas but now it seemed to be a better time than ever. I got her this to tell the diva about my feelings before everything got away from me and got so hectic.

"San, this is… this is beautiful. Thank you" Rachel said smiling.

"You're welcome. I was going to give this to you later tonight but now seemed like a better time than anything" I said shrugging.

"Put it on me?"

"I'd be honored" I said with a nod.

Rachel turned her back to me while pulling all of her hair over one shoulder as I hooked the necklace around her neck. The diva turns around to look at me with her necklace resting against her chest and I couldn't help but smile at how perfect it looks. The petite singer smiles at me before wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her chin on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her slender shoulders. I know that I have to tell her the truth about everything but… I'm scared.

 _What if this drives her away from me? What if this changes our friendship forever? What if she wants move out to get away from me? I don't know what I would do if Rachel decides to walk out of my life because of this. I'm not the same person that I was in high school but I still have my doubt stuff. Alex is right about me being a wuss though I'm not gonna admit to his face. If I did, I really wouldn't hear the end of it._ Rachel pulls back slightly to look me in the face before cupping my face with both hands and place a kiss on both of my cheeks. She's not making this any easier on me but the diva never made anything easy.

"Talk to me, San" Rachel said concerned.

"Rachel, I-"

"Girls, we're home. Come downstairs" Mami yelled from downstairs.

I sigh as I shake my head at the interruption before looking at Rachel and kisses her on the forehead. _Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't tell her how I feel about her._ I turn to walk out of my room when something grabs my wrist and I looked to see that it's the petite singer's hand around it.

"San, please don't shut me out. What's going on?" Rachel asked pleadingly.

"Nothing's going on, Rach" I said shaking my head.

"Please Santana, I'm worried about you"

"Hey, I'm fine. You're such a worrywart" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

Rachel sighs before pulling me into another hug as she buries her head into my chest. Half of me wants to tell her the truth but the other half is screaming not to and I don't know what to about any of this. The truth will change our friendship and I don't know if it's for the good or for the bad. Nothing is certain and that scares me the hell out of me. If I don't tell her now, I probably wont ever do it. I pulled back a little so that Rachel is looking me in the face before taking a deep breath and taking the plunge into the deep end.

"I'm in love with you, Rachel"

"W-What?" Rachel asked surprised.

"I'm in love with you, Rachel. I've been in love with you for awhile and I didn't say anything because I was afraid that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. I knew that you were straight and wouldn't have any interest in me so I didn't say anything. I just wanted you in my life in any way that I could" I said running my hand through my hair.

Rachel doesn't anything for awhile as she paces back and forth as she progress what I just said. Her silence is so killing as I wait for the diva to reject me or just say anything at this point. The petite singer stops pacing and stands in front of me as I lean against my dresser while running her thumb over her necklace. I see a ray of emotions flashing behind those chocolate brown eyes of hers but confusion is the more prominent emotion that I see and I hate that I'm the reason that she's feeling this way.

"San, I… I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything" I said shaking my head.

"But I owe your answer. You deserve that at least and I don't know what I'm feeling" Rachel said running her hand through her hair.

"You don't owe me anything, Rachel. Ii told you that I will take you just being in my life in any way that I can even if it's romantically involved or it being platonic. Come on, we better go downstairs or my parents will think that we're doing something" I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"San, I-"

"Rach, it's okay. Let's get through the holidays and everything will be back to normal" I said before walking out of the room.

 _Should've kept my fuckin mouth shut._

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Holidays In Handcuffs ch. 6

 **Double update**

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

 _I can't believe that I didn't know about Santana being in love with me. How could I not notice how she felt about me? I claim to be her best friend and yet I didn't see this coming at all. What kind of friend not noticing her best friend falling for her? How long has Santana felt this way about me? When did it start? How could she love in with me of all people? She could have anyone that she wanted yet she wants me. Santana is beautiful, smart, extremely loyal, caring when she wants to be, brutally honest, stubborn, sassy so why would she want to be with me._

 _I can see why she would be hesitant about pursuing a relationship but I wish that she had told me sooner. Some of my action towards her could have been taking the wrong way. I know that I can rather affectionate with her at times that could be considered to be coupley. What's the matter with me? I love Santana… in platonic way but this is… this is completely crazy. I don't understand anything any more. I know that she doesn't have the best track record with relationship and I don't either but this is a lot to take in._

 _I don't know why she would assumed that I'm straight, I know that I have had mostly heterosexual relationship but I wouldn't be opposed to being in a relationship with a woman. I think my sexuality is more fluid than others and I have two gay dads so I have nothing against being in love with a woman. I have to talk to Santana about this and she is going to listen to me if it's the last thing that I do._

I am currently helping Mrs. Lopez with cleaning and putting up the leftover food while Santana is sitting in the living watching a football game on with Mr. Lopez and Alejandro who going in and out of food comas. I drying the dishes while keeping an eye on the Latina who I know knows that I'm trying to get her to look at me when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my thoughts to see Mrs. Lopez looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Go ahead and relax Rachel, I got everything handled here" Mrs. Lopez said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for helping" Mrs. Lopez said giving me a one armed hug.

"You're welcome" I said hugging her back.

I give her the dish towel that I was using before walking into the living room and taking a seat next to Santana. I lay my head on her shoulder as I cuddled into her and I feel her arm wrap around my waist, pulling me even closer to her. A pair of lips are pressed the top of my head and I couldn't help but sigh in content while my heart flutters in response as I laced our finger together. I don't know much about football since it never really interested me like singing and performing did.

"Aye Dad, they're doing it again" Alejandro said rolling his eyes.

"Doing what?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Being so adorable. It's sickening" Alejandro said making gagging noises.

"Psh you're just jealous that I have a smokin hot girlfriend and you don't" Santana said smirking.

"Oh please, I get plenty of girls" Alejandro said rolling his eyes.

"Oh really because I heard from some of your co-workers that you're not quite the ladies' man as you claim to be. They said that the last time that you tried to pick up a girl that she turned you down before you even opened your mouth" I said raising an eyebrow.

The look on Alejandro's face was almost comical and all the proof that I needed to shut him up before Santana could. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water as his cheeks turn a bright pink or as bright it could show on tanned skin.

"H-How t-told you that? It was John, Henry or Mario. I don't those guys not to tell anyone that. Who did you ask?" Alejandro asked frowning.

"I didn't ask anyone even though you just admit that it did happen" I said smirking.

Santana and Mr. Lopez looked at each other for a second before bursting to fits of laughter while Alejandro turns red as the smoke starts to come out of his ears. He gets up off of the couch before marching out of the room angrily thoroughly beaten at his own game. I feel rather proud of myself for standing up for myself and putting a momentary stop to the older Lopez sibling's teasing. I see that Mr. Lopez was lying on his side with his arms wrapped around his stomach as he finally stops laughing at his son's embarrassment.

"Oh goodness, that was a good one Rachel. If anyone can embarrass Alex like that is definitely a keeper. Hold on this one, Santi" Mr. Lopez said snickering.

"I plan on it, Papi" Santana said smiling loving in my direction.

My heart is fluttered under Santana's gaze and my cheek turn red as I bury my face into her shoulder. I don't know what's happening to me or what I'm feeling right now but I know that I never felt this way that Latina is making me feel. I never felt this safe with any of the guys that I have dated than I do when I'm with the lawyer. I feel her chest vibrate as she chuckles at me before kissing my temple.

"Oh come on Santi, what was that? Kiss her like you mean it" Mr. Lopez replied.

"Papi! We're not into PDA" Santana said blushing.

 _So cute._

"Yeah right" Mr. Lopez said rolling his eyes.

Before Santana could open her mouth to say something, I cupped her cheek as I turn it to one side and press my lips against hers. I don't know what came over me but it just… feels right. It feels… indescribable how much I'm liking the Latina's lip against my own and it isn't long before she's returning the kiss as her arms wrapped around my waist. The kiss was unfortunately cut short by a cough from behind and we separated to see Mrs. Lopez standing behind us with her arms on her hips. She doesn't looked pleased but I can see the mirth behind her eyes as the lawyer and myself are wearing matching blushes on our faces as Mr. Lopez just chuckles.

"Carlos, leave this two alone" Mrs. Lopez said frowning at her husband.

"Oh come on Maribel, I was only messing with them" Mr. Lopez laughed.

"You need to get your laughs somewhere else and head to bed because you have work in the morning" Mrs. Lopez said putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay I'm going. Good night girls" Mr. Lopez said kissing the both on the forehead. "Good night Papi" Santana said giving him an half smile.

"Good night Mr. Lopez" I said smiling.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Lopez, Rachel. Makes me sound old" Mr. Lopez said frowning slightly.

"You are old" Santana said snickering.

I elbowed Santana in the side as she continues to snicker at her Father's reaction.

"You're not old, Mr. Lopez" I said shaking my head.

"Thank you Rachel but I'm serious though. Call Carlos or Papi if you want. You're part of the family now" Papi said hugging.

I couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by the acceptance that Mr. Lopez is showing me right now. I hugged him back as he kisses on the forehead once more before heading upstairs. Mrs. Lopez tells not to stay up too late before kissing the both of us on the cheek and follows her husband up the stairs. The Latina picks up the remote and flips through the channels before deciding to watch a movie that looks like it's halfway over. I waited for awhile before bringing up the subject that was brought to my attention earlier. I didn't want anyone in the house to overhear our conversation and it's a half hour before I gather up the courage to approach it.

"San"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk"

"About what? There's nothing to talk" Santana said keeping her attention on the television.

I sigh before deciding to get her attention so we can talk fully about what happened. I take the remote from the Latina before setting it on the ottoman and swinging my over her lap. I shifted my weight so that the lawyer has no choice but to look at me as I stare her in the eyes to see the scared girl behind the façade.

"R-Rachel, w-what are y-you doing?" Santana stammered out.

"Getting your attention so we can talk" I said. "Told you before that there's nothing to talk about" Santana said frowning.

"You don't have to talk but you will listen to me. I didn't know that you felt that way about me and I'm sorry if it felt like I was sending you mixed signals a lot of the time but you can't assume that I don't feel the same about you. I care about you very much, Santana and you're my best friend besides Kurt and I don't want to lose that. I might not be in love with you, right now but I know that I could fall for you and I think that I might be. You will have to be patient with me because I never dated a lesbian before I'm willing to us a chance if you are" I said cupping her face.

"Rachel, you don't know what you're saying. This whole façade of a relationship is getting you and you aren't able to tell what you think you're feeling. You're not falling for me" Santana said shaking her head.

"This might be a façade at frist but I know what I am feeling and I am falling for you, Santana Lopez. Whether you like it or not, you are stuck with me and not leaving you _**EVER!**_ "I said with finality in my voice.

Santana stares at me with tears in her eyes as she tries to blink them away and lean forward to capture her lips in my own. I take her bottom lip in-between my teeth and lightly pull on it as the woman underneath me lets out a moan. It was unbelievably sexy. The lawyer's hands finds their way to my butt and squeezing it which turned me on immensely. I pulled away a little but keeping our foreheads pressed together as I looked into Santana's eyes as she smiles at me.

"Have I ever told you that you're fuckin sexy?" Santana asked smirking.

"No but it is something that I can definitely get used to" I said smiling. Santana chuckles a little before squeezing my ass again.

"That ass tho" Santana said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Santana! You're incorrigible" I said lightly smacking her on the arm.

"Oh please you love me" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I do" I said kissing her on the cheek.

I get up before holding out her hand as she takes it as she gets off of the couch. The Latina follows me up the stairs towards her room when Alejandro asks to speak to me. The lawyer stares at her brother with a confused look on her face before I tell her that I won't be long. I look the mechanic down the stairs into the living room as he sits down on the couch as I seat not too far from him. Alejandro leans forward as he laces his fingers together with his hair covering his eyes so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. We stare here for a few minutes before the mechanic decides to say what's on his mind.

"I overheard your conversation with my sister" Alejandro said looking at me.

"W-What?" I asked keeping my fear down.

"I heard you tell Santana you're falling in love with her. I know that you two aren't really in a relationship… well I guess that you are not but I know that you weren't before but don't worry I'm not going to tell our parents. I'm not a snitch but I want you to promise me something"

"What is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

I was ready for Alejandro to try and extort money, gear or anything else from me to keep our secret from their parents but not what he was about to say. It surprised me that he was willingly to not tell their parents as soon as he overheard our conversation.

"I want you to promise that you are gonna take care of my sister. I might give her a lot flack about a lot of things but I'm still her big brother and I love her. She means a lot to me and I don't want her to get hurt if this is some experiment for you or you're doing this out of guilt. I will do anything to protect Santana so promise me that you wont do anything to hurt her" Alejandro said looking at me intensely.

"I can promise you that this isn't a experiment for me nor am I going out of guilt. I do care about Santana very much and I don't want to hurt her" I said seriously.

"Okay, well welcome to the family lil sister" Alejandro said patting me on the shoulder.

"T-That's it?" I asked expecting more of an interrogation than this.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you were serious about my sister. I'll see ya in the morning" Alejandro said walking up the stairs.

I don't know if I should be happy or not about not getting the third degree. I shake my head as I walk up the stairs and into Santana's room to find her already dressed for bed, laying against the headboard. I quickly change into my nightwear before crawling under the covers and cuddling next to my girlfriend.

"What did my idiot brother want?" Santana asked concerned.

"He just wanted to make sure that I was serious about you" I said smiling.

"He did make any more stupid jokes of his, did he? I'll kiss his ass" Santana said frowning.

"No he didn't make any stupid jokes. Relax baby" I said kissing her on the lips.

The kiss seems to drain all of the tension out of her and I like having this effect over the Latina.

"You're lucky that you're cute" Santana said smiling.

"I thought that I was sexy" I pouted.

"Shut up" Santana said kissing me on the forehead.

I giggle before snuggling close to her before going to sleep.

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Holidays In Handcuffs ch. 7

 **I intended for this to be a little bit longer but I like this ending better. I had fun writing this and I'm glad that you guys was here to enjoy the ride with me but this has come to an end**

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

I feel something poking my cheek and I swat at it for it to stop but the poking continues. I cracked open one eye to see that it's my idiot brother kneeling beside the bed fully dressed and I groan. I looked at my alarm clock to see that's 6 in the fuckin morning. _What the hell does he want?_

"Alex, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up at 6 am" I said glaring at him.

"Come on, get dressed" Alejandro said standing.

"Fuck no. I'm going back to sleep" I said pulling the covers over my head.

"Get up, Santi" Alejandro said throwing some clothes at me.

"I hate you so much right. This better be worth it" I said pulling the cover down.

"You'll see now get out of bed" Alejandro said quietly walking out of my room.

 _I swear he's asking to get a beat down._ I sit up to see Rachel sleeping peacefully next to me curled up in a ball as her nose scrunches up like a rabbit. It's really adorable and I can't believe that I get to call this girl mine after so long of pining after her… not that I would never admit it out loud. I reached over to push a lock of hair behind her ear before leaning over to place a soft kiss on her forehead. The diva smiles in her sleep before sighing in content.

"Sleep well, Estrella. I love you" I said before carefully getting out of bed.

I pull the cover further up the petite singer's body so she wouldn't catch a cold before walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I changed into my clothes before putting on a thick coat and a red beanie as I walk downstairs to find Alejandro sitting at the bottom of it. He smiles up at me with a goofy smile on his smile as I glare at him before reaching the down of the steps. The idiot hands me a go-to cup filled with piping hot coffee just the way I like because I'm going to need it for whatever he's about to make me do or take me to.

"Lets go" Alejandro said walking towards the door.

I sip on my coffee as I follow Alex out the door and onto the street as we walked in silence. I look at my brother out the corner of my eye to see that he has this sad, far off look in his eyes which is weird considering how much of a easy going and fun loving guy he is. What could've possibly happen to that could've made him look this? Where is he taking me? We walked for awhile before coming up to a hill that the mechanic and me used come to play at when we were younger. It was our secret place that we both loved very much and we were the only ones that knew about it. _Why is he bringing here? He wanted to take a trip down memory line or something? I don't get it. Why is there a dirt patch here? It wasn't there before so why is Alejandro staring at it like it killed his puppy or some shit._

"Alex, why are we here?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I wanted you to meet your nephew" Alejandro said smiling sadly.

"W-What? What are you talking about? You don't have kids" I said shocked.

"I would've if he was able to be carried to full term. I don't really know or understand what but one minute he's fine then the next, his tiny heart just beating. The doctors don't know what caused his heart to stop but there was nothing that they could do to save him. I wanted to bury him because this place holds a lot of good memories for me and I wanted him to have the best view of everything, ya know" Alejandro said wiping a stray tear.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me about him sooner? I could've been there for you" I said trying to keep my emotions together.

"I don't know. I guess that I was trying to come terms with his death that I wasn't thinking straight. I was going to name him Santiago after his auntie. I want him to be as strong and amazing as you are and be able to make it out of this hike town" Alejandro said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I can't believe that you had a child with someone but this is you that we're talking about. Thank you for naming him after me though. Are you okay? You good? Do you need anything?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nah, I don't need anything but thanks for asking tho. I'm taking it one day at a time" Alejandro said resting his cheek against my head.

"Do you still keep in contact with the girl that you got pregnant? What happened to her?"

"No, I tried to be there for her as much as I could but after everything that happened with the baby and seeing me almost everyday just became too much for her to handle. She packed up her things and moved to Texas the last that I heard" Alejandro said with a shrug.

I pulled away from the mechanic and bend down in front of where my nephew is now laying to rest at before running my finger over the small patches of grass that's growing. I wish that I could have gotten a chance to meet him and watch him grow to be the kind of man that I know that my brother would've raised him to be. I would spoil him merciless and teach him the important thing like how to throw a mean right hook and how to treat a girl. To be a gentlemen because the world doesn't need and isn't ready for another Alex running around.

"Santiago, it's your auntie Snixx and it's good to finally meet you. I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately but I'll make it up to you one day. I promise that I'll come to visit you as much as I can so be patient. Just remember that I love you very much, okay" I said standing up.

I don't know how I can love someone so much that I never met but I do and I love my nephew very much. It sucks that I didn't to meet him but I am coming to visit soon. Alejandro smiles as he pulls me into a hug before leading down the hill and head home in silence. This gets me to wonder about my children and what it would mean to be a mother to them.

Will I be a good mother to them? Will I be able to teach them everything that they need to know before they go out into the world? Will I be ready to have them? With my anatomy, I know that I won't be the one to carry them for nine months and I worry about what will happen if my future wife not being able to carry them to full term like with Alex. Will I be able to handle that kind of pain? The mechanic is taking it one day at time but we're almost just like and we don't really like showing our pain to others. We walked through the front door and the smell of food hit our noses before heading towards the kitchen to find Mami cooking. I walked over towards her and hugged her from behind, resting my head against her shoulder.

"Santi, what's gotten into?" Mami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I love you, Mami" I said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too" Mami said hugging me.

I walked out of the kitchen to look for Rachel and quickly find her in my room making up the bed. I lean against the doorframe as I smile softly in her direction. I wonder what our children might look like if our relationship lasted that long. With any luck, they'll look like me and have Rachel's personality and her love for the arts. I chuckled to myself at the thought and I should probably be careful with what I ask for because I might get it. The diva turns around to see me standing in the doorway before bouncing towards me as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"I missed you" Rachel said kissing me on the lips.

"I was only gone for a hour. You couldn't have missed me that much" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Of course I missed you. The bed was cold with you not in it" Rachel said pouting.

"So I'm just a bed warmer to you. Is that I'm good for?" I asked in mock offence.

"Of course not, you're good for cuddles too but that's about it" Rachel said smirking.

"So rude" I said kissing her on the lips. "You love me and you know it" Rachel said giggling.

"You're lucky that I do or else this relationship isn't gonna last" I said. "Any reason that you woke up so this morning?" Rachel asked pulling me towards the bed.

I sigh as I flop on the bed before pulling my beanie off of my head. Rachel looks at me with a confused and concerned look on her face but waits for me to tell her what's going on.

"This might real early in our relationship to be talking about this but what do you think about having kids?" I asked plopping myself on my elbows.

"Well um I don't plan on losing my virginity for another or so but I would like to have two kids. A boy and a girl" Rachel replied.

"Why a boy and a girl?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I am only child and I would wish to have someone to play with while growing up. I see how close you and Alejandro are and I would want our children to have that kind of relationship. If we had three, I think someone would feel left out" Rachel said smiling.

"Wait our children? You want to have kids with me?" I asked surprised.

"Not now but one day, yes. Why surprised, love?" Rachel asked titling her head to the side.

"Um I don't know but I want kids with you someday" I said smiling.

"Good, any particular reason that you're bring up the subject of future children"

I look at her for a moment and deciding to tell her everything the baby that Alex lost causing tears to swell in the diva's eyes. I pull her into me as I rub her back when Alejandro knocks on the already open door.

"Yo Mami says that breakfast is ready. You might wanna eat before you head out to the airport" Alejandro said unaware of the conversation that he walked in on.

Rachel tells back and looks my brother before getting up to hug him tightly causing him to look at me with a confused look on his face. I mouthed 'She knows' at him and the mechanic nods as he hugs the petite singer back. After a few moment, we walked downstairs to see the table set with foods and the counter lined with leftovers to take home on the way back to New York.

Jokes and laughter fills the room as we sit around the table eating and I miss this over the year while living in the Big Apple but I think that I will remember this forever because I was handcuffed at the holidays to the most amazing person that I ever met. I wrap my arm around Rachel's shoulders before pulling her in close and kissing her on the temple.

"I love you, Estrella" I whispered.

"I love you too, baby" Rachel said kissing my cheek.

* * *

The End


End file.
